La situation d'Antonius (L'étreinte III)
by Yoshie751
Summary: Je regardai en bas vers la forme endormie de Gabrielle étendue sur mon corps et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Je devais avoir un sourire, mais il s'évanouit quand je me rendis compte que dans quelques courtes chandelles je serais sur un navire en partance pour Rome, pour m'engager dans une guerre qui pourrait nous séparer durant plusieurs semaines, voire des mois.


Bon, je vous livre la suite des aventures de CJ Wells, mais les épisodes sont de plus en plus long et comme je traduis simultanément LJ Mass dont les chapitres sont également de plus en plus long, ça risque d'être un peu long pour la mise en ligne. Bonne lecture.

Merci pour vos encouragments ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>CJ Wells<strong>

Épisode III

**LA SITUATION D'ANTONIUS**

**_(The Antonius situation)_**

CJ Wells © 2000

**Avertissements** : Xena, Gabrielle, Hérodote, Hécube, Lila, Seraphin, Palaemon et Glaphyra appartiennent aux personnes plutôt chanceuses affectueusement appelés The Powers That Be at Studios USA‚ Ren Pics et autres. La seule chose que je gagne à les utiliser est la satisfaction personnelle à faire jouer les personnages selon ma propre image. Certaines caractéristiques spécifiques de Xena et de Gabrielle contenues dans cette histoire proviennent de _Chattel_ et _Thrall_ de Dark Angel. Pour les personnages et les événements de fond, je vous suggère de lire ces histoires, ainsi qu'une autre belle fiction, _Rémunération_ de Day. Je me suis inspirée de ces histoires, mais je vais continuer mes histoires dans une direction différente. Marcus Antonius, alias Mark Antony (83 BC-30 BC) était un vrai personnage de l'histoire romaine ancienne. Tous les autres personnages sont les miens.

**Crédits :** Comme ce qui suit est une saga, il est fortement recommandé de lire _The Embrace_ et _Freedom_ en premier, car cela n'aurait aucun sens dans le cas contraire. Mais Aussi, je serai aux anges si vous le faites. Cette histoire raconte les événements du point de vue de deux femmes dans un (espérons-le) enchaînement cohérente. Et, cela va sans dire; Je vais prendre ici de grandes libertés avec l'histoire ancienne. Mais ce n'est pas à la Mafia du Michigan de faire ça tout le temps ? _(But doesn't the Michigan Mafia do it all the time?)_

**Avertissements de personnages** : La Xena et Gabrielle représentées dans cette histoire ne sont pas la princesse guerrière et ancienne reine des Amazones que nous connaissons de la série. Étant donné que Xena est la Conquérante, elle a tendance à éviscérer d'abord et poser des questions après. La Gabrielle nouvellement émancipée se fait des amis, et fait le truc de barde. In addition to being the despicable toad we know and hate from The Gauntlet‚ the Darphus of this story is a foul-mouthed pig and a racist.

**Avertissement de femme amoureuse & lesbienne** s**exe **: Que puis-je dire? Elles n'ont jamais assez l'une de l'autre. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, ou si vous n'avez pas encore reçu votre carte, I hear the Beverly Hillbillies are back on Nick-At-Nite.

**Avertissement de violence** : Oui. Xena part en guerre. Vous savez ce que cela signifie. Cependant, il y a rien de trop graphique et il n'y a pas de violence sexuelle.

**Avertissement de langage** : Terrance et Phillip approuveraient cette histoire.

Pour tous mes merveilleux bêta lecteurs, commentateurs et autres : Sue, Mary, Viv, Jamie, Xenabat & Critter et un salut tardive à mon étreinte/Liberté bêta-reine IseQween; Merci à tous !

**I. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Une nouvelle ère dans le Royaume avait commencé ce matin j'avais libéré Gabrielle.

Ce matin avait commencé par moi me réveillant et me retrouvant seule dans mon lit. Je me levais et jetai rapidement une tunique sur moi avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Gabrielle. Je savais qu'elle serait là ou dans la bibliothèque impériale. J'essayai la chambre en premier parce que, franchement, avec le parfum de notre merveilleuse nuit d'amour émanant encore de son corps, j'imaginai qu'elle voudrait se laver avant d'aller retrouver mon vieil bibliothécaire Demitrius et proche ami.

Je trouvais Gabrielle dans chambre en train d'écrire sur un de ses nombreux parchemins. Après avoir observé ma Gabrielle écrire pendant quelques instants, je me déplaçai lentement et calmement, comme un chat sauvage se préparant à fondre sur sa proie, j'étais à l'affût derrière elle. Je supposai qu'elle avait détecté la chaleur de mon corps comme premier signe de ma présence dans sa chambre. Elle bondit rapidement de son siège et me fit face. Son visage était rouge betterave et ses mains étaient derrière son dos. Je me doutais qu'elle serrait la table comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle semblait terrifiée.

— Ma Lady, commença Gabrielle. Je suis désolée d'être partie sans permission de votre service. Je n'ai aucune excuse.

En dépit de sa soumission‚ elle ne baissa pas la tête ni les yeux des miens.

Gabrielle ne le savais pas, mais j'étais beaucoup plus terrifiée par ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine et mes mains étaient si moites que je commençais frénétiquement à les frotter sur les côtés de ma tunique. Je voulais prendre ses mains dans les miennes, mais je craignais qu'elle remarque à quel point elles étaient humides.

— Gabrielle‚ ai-je commencé. Je veux te parler.

Je pris dans une grande bouffée d'air et je continuais.

— Je… j'ai pris une décision. Je… j'ai décidé…

Je m'arrêtai un instant. Mon cœur battait trop vite et je craignais de faire une hyperventilation. Le regard terrifié de Gabrielle s'était un peu détendu pour se transformer en une confusion la plus totale.

— Gabrielle‚ ai-je commencé de nouveau. Euh… Tu es libre.

L'affranchissement était presque inconnu dans mon royaume. Je n'avais jamais libéré personne auparavant. Je n'avais jamais eu aucune de le raison jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, à ce moment précis, je prenais la décision la plus importante de ma vie et je craignais de m'évanouir devant elle.

Je pris une autre profonde bouffée.

— Je te libère. Je vais faire faire par Demitrius des annotations appropriées sur les parchemins officiels. Je… je ne te veux plus comme mon esclave de corps. Je ne veux plus que tu sois mon esclave de corps plus longtemps.

C'était sorti trop durement. À ma grande surprise, l'expression de Gabrielle se transforma en déception. Je devais m'expliquer.

— Gabrielle, si jamais tu me laisses de nouveau le plaisir de te faire l'amour, je veux que cela arrive parce que tu le souhaites et pas parce que tu le dois. Me comprends-tu ?

Par Dieux‚ c'était si bon de le dire. Je regardais avec étonnement son beau visage passait de l'inquiétude à la joie. Gabrielle sourit, tendit ses mains et attrapa les miennes de leurs endroits où elles s'étaient cachées froissant les côtés de ma tunique. Mais quand elle porta mes deux mains jusqu'à sa bouche pour y déposer un léger baiser sur chacune de mes mains‚ mes jambes cédèrent sous moi et je tombai à genoux à ses pieds. Je retirai mes mains des siennes et lançai mes bras autour de sa taille. Et j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux entre ses doux seins et commença à gémir.

— Oh Dieux‚ Gabrielle‚ je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée !

Mes excuses étaient presque incohérentes.

— S'il te plaît… pardonne-moi s'il te plaît !

Alors que je divaguai tel une démente‚ mon esprit était dirigeai vers mes pensées qui avait peur de cette décision. J'accordais la liberté à Gabrielle. Elle pouvait maintenant choisir de rester au palais comme salariée, si un poste était disponible pour elle, ou pouvait choisir de partir du palais et aller où elle voulait. Bien sûr, mon unique grande crainte était qu'elle choisisse de quitter Corinthe et de retourner dans son village natal, Poteidaia, qui était à deux jours de route d'ici. _Même si elle voulait rester ici à Corinthe_‚ me suis-je dit‚ _elle ne resterait pas avec moi après tout ce que je lui ai fait_. Je la tenais dans mes bras et pensais à qui j'étais‚ la Conquérante en moi voulait la forcer à lui faire prendre la décision de rester avec moi. _Même si je lui avais accordé sa liberté‚ Gabrielle m'appartenait toujours_‚ ai-je raisonné. _Je ne la laisserai pas partir nulle part_. Je me débattis pour repousser ces pensées possessives alors que je pleurais.

De toutes les pensées qui ont pénétré mon esprit, celui qui ne m'avait jamais traversé l'idée était qu'elle aurait eu en fait envie de rester avec moi.

Je levai les yeux vers Gabrielle. Je n'aurai jamais pleuré devant elle avant. Je devais lui paraître effrayante avec mon visage baigné de larmes et mes yeux injectés de sang. J'étais sûre que de voir le destructeur des nations pleurer comme un bébé devait être amusant. Elle essuya les larmes sous mes yeux avec ses pouces et prit mes joues dans ses paumes. C'est alors que j'entendis un grondement sourd sous mon menton.

— J'ai faim‚ Xena‚ dit-elle dit. Avez-vous faim ?

Comptez sur ma chère Gabrielle pour trouver le moment le plus intense émotionnellement pour penser à son estomac.

— Je pourrais bien manger quelque chose, ai-je chuchoté.

Je me levai et regardai maintenant la plus belle femme du monde connu.

— As-tu une idée de ce que tu vas faire de ta nouvelle liberté ?

J'étais pétrifiée en attendant la réponse.

— Est-ce que je peux me promener dans les rues de Corinthe‚ Majesté ? me demanda-telle. J'ai toujours voulu parler aux vendeurs de rue et d'entrer dans les boutiques.

— Tu es libre‚ Gabrielle, ai-je dit‚ en soupirant profondément de soulagement. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Je réfléchis sur ça un moment, puis lui demandais :

— Veux-tu rester ici au palais ?

Gabrielle me sourit.

— Oui, Majesté‚ si je le peux.

— Je le voudrais bien‚ Gabrielle.

Gabrielle et moi avions mangé un copieux repas composé de pain frais, de bouillon de poule et d'un plateau de légumes. Puis nous avions pris un bain ensemble où nous avions passé beaucoup de temps à nous embrasser avant de nous laver. Le baiser était toujours une nouvelle exploration pour nous. Et j'aimais vraiment embrasser Gabrielle. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que passer la journée à l'embrasser‚ lui parler‚ la tenir dans mes bras et faire l'amour passionnément avec elle‚ mais j'avais des affaires de guerre importante en attente. Après notre bain, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque impériale. Je demandai à Demitrius de préparer des annotations officielles d'émancipation de Gabrielle. Pendant un moment, je crus qu'il allait défaillir. Je lui avais demandé aussi de ne pas publier la proclamation, tout de suite. Avec mon départ imminent, je me sentais plus rassurée de savoir que les gens continuent de penser que Gabrielle était mon esclave. C'était très simple. Dans mon Empire, si l'on faisait des dommages à ma propriété, la sentence était la mort. J'instruisis Demitrius qu'il fasse en sorte que tous les gardes du palais soient informés que Gabrielle était autorisée à se déplacer librement, et même à sortir du palais.

Je me retirai alors dans la salle du conseil de guerre du palais. Mes deux commandants Corinthiens étaient présents et m'attendaient. Le Commandant Palaemon est la tête de ma Garde Impériale. Le Commandant Petracles dirigeait mon armée de Corinthe. Petracles était un ancien amant. Il est impétueux et arrogant, comme Palémon, mais plus âgé et pas aussi fort et perspicace. Mon armée de Corinthe est une force beaucoup plus grande que ma garde impériale. Les forces de Petracles étaient une présence militaire pour l'ensemble de la Péloponnèse et de la région de l'Attique, à l'exception d'Athènes qui disposait de sa propre armée. Et bien que Petracles commandait mon armée de Corinthe avec précision et possédait des compétences tactiques et maritimes, je ne lui faisais pas autant confiance comme pour ma garde d'élite. La Garde était formée pour appliquer ma loi à Corinthe et dans les troupes spéciale du Palais. Elle symbolisait essentiellement tout ce qui représente Xena la Conquérante. Alors que mes différentes armées servaient à protéger mes divers terres, cités, et états, la Garde Impériale servait à protéger mon monde intérieur et moi. C'étaient des hommes et des femmes à qui je devais faire confiance pour protéger ma vie. Alors, quand je partais en guerre, certains bataillons de ma garde m'accompagnaient.

— Commandants, ai-je commencé. Je crois que vous avez été informés de notre situation à Rome.

— Nous l'avons été‚ Mon Seigneur‚ répondit Palaemon. Nos forces dans les Apennines disent que Marcus Antonius et un traître grec encore non identifié sont en train de soulever des légions dans les territoires entourant les montagnes.

— Commandants, ai-je demandé. À partir de maintenant‚ est-ce que nos forces romaines, Sabine et alliés étrusques sont plus nombreuses que les légions Antonius ?

— Nos sources de renseignement disent que 'oui' pour l'instant, Conquérant, répondit Petracles. Mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions être libéraux sur le nombre de troupes que nous choisirons d'envoyer.

— Je ne suis jamais libérale‚ Commandant Petracles.

— Bien sûr que non, Conquérante‚ dit-il avec ce familier sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Je me demander ce que j'avais bien pu voir dans cet homme.

— Qui est son plus grand ennemi après moi, que vous connaissez, commandant ?

Petracles ne pouvait pas répondre, mais Palaemon le savait, tout comme moi.

— Gaius Octavius‚ mon seigneur. Le fils adoptif de Caesar et le gouverneur de Rome‚ dit-il.

Un plan commença immédiatement à se former dans ma tête.

— Si je peux me permettre‚ Conquérante‚ commença Petracles. Vous êtes absolument radieuse.

— Où est-ce que dans Tartarus voulez-vous en venir ? ai-je demandé.

— Je me demandais juste‚ répondit-il avec suffisance. Y a-t-il une nouvelle 'friction' qui caresse le royal bouton de votre Majesté ?

— Cela suffit‚ Petracles‚ intervint Palaemon. C'est plus que cela‚ beaucoup plus.

— La ferme‚ Palaemon.

La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était que Palaemon‚ un subalterne masculin ressente le besoin de protéger mon honneur contre un autre subalterne masculin. Je n'étais également pas pressée que l'ensemble de mes leaderships militaire apprennent que j'étais éperdument amoureuse.

— Oooohh‚ plus‚ débita Petracles. Est-ce vous ? Vous couchez avec elle, vous son 'Garde Impériale'.

Palaemon rit.

— Absolument pas.

Tout d'un coup‚ Petracles oublia que j'étais dans la pièce.

— Qui est le chanceux alors ? Un de vos capitaines ? Un de ces jeunes mâles bronzés chargé de votre surveillance ? Ou Xena est-elle la Conquérante pourchassant l'hydre de nouveau ? Je pensais qu'elle avait renoncé aux catins après avoir eu le cul de l'Amazone en Thessaly. Vous savez‚ celle qui commande les deux bataillons près de Pharsalus. Quel est son nom déjà ?

— Non, ce n'est pas une Amazone et Gabrielle n'est pas une 'catin' ! cria Palaemon.

— Taisez-vous Palaemon ! répétai-je à haute voix.

— Par tous les dieux ! Ce petit esclave de corps blond empoisonnante ! Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être _très_ qualifiée mais je ne peux pas croire…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce qu'il perdit connaissance après que je lui donnai un coup de pied dans la poitrine‚ qui le valdingua contre un mur au loin qu'il percuta ensuite pour atterrir sur son visage.

— Je n'ai pas besoin que le Commandant de mon armée de Corinthe passe toute cette mission à l'infirmerie du navire, Commandant, ai-je dit à un Palaemon pas si surpris. J'ai besoin de lui vivant‚ du moins pour l'instant. Assurez-vous qu'il garde sa putain de bouche fermée.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

— Faites le porter aux navires et faire soigner sa poitrine par quelqu'un. J'ai senti un craquement dans ses côtes quand je lui ai donné un coup de pied.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Je continuais à aboyer mes ordres.

— Je veux aussi que vous avisiez immédiatement mes commandants de l'armée athénienne que pour la durée de cette campagne, ils devront se joindre aux forces de Corinthe restants en élargissant leur protection militaire pour inclure Corinthe et les régions environnantes.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

— Et Commandant Palaemon‚ ai-je ajouté‚ Quand je vous dis de vous taire‚ vous vous taisez.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante.

Il sourit malicieusement. J'ai roulé mes yeux.

— Allons aux docks‚ Commandant et chargeons les navires de guerre.

**II. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Je suis libre ! Je suis repue corps et âme de bonne nourriture et je suis libre ! Après notre magnifique bain de ce matin‚ le matin où elle m'a accordé la liberté‚ la Conquérante est partie pour aller parler de guerre avec ses Commandants militaires. Je me suis promenée sur un petit nuage jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Demi s'est approché de moi et m'a donné une chaude étreinte cordiale.

— Oh Demi‚ ai-je dit. Elle m'a affranchie.

— Je sais‚ ma chère, me répondit-il. La Conquérante m'a demandé de préparer des annotations. Voudrais-tu voir le parchemin qui t'émancipe ?

— Oh oui !

Quand je le lus, je me mis à pleurer.

— Demi‚ ai-je dit. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela veut dire vraiment.

Je comprenais bien les mots‚ mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre leurs implications. La liberté m'était aussi inconnue que le monde au-delà des murs de palais. Demi comprit.

— Je sais‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit-il. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela signifie non plus.

— Où est-elle maintenant ? ai-je demandé.

— Je crois que la Conquérante est en réunion avec ses commandants de guerre.

— Je vais la trouver.

Et sur ces paroles, je serrai mon cher ami et quitta la bibliothèque en direction de la salle du conseil de guerre. Quand j'arrivai là-bas, je la trouvai vide. Je me dirigeai vers la cour centrale. Vide. La caserne du palais et le mess de la Garde Impériale étaient également vide de la présence de la Conquérante. _Peut-être que les gardes sauront quelque chose_, pensai-je. Mon cœur se mit à battre dans ma poitrine comme je m'approchai des portes du palais. Je n'avais jamais franchi ces portes auparavant. Même quand j'étais partie de la ville pour assister aux funérailles de ma sœur il y a deux semaines, j'avais quitté le palais, et la ville, à bord d'un chariot de légumes par une porte de service à l'arrière du palais.

Je pouvais sentir les yeux des deux gardes de la porte du palais me brûlaient quand je passai lentement devant eux. Je me retournai vers eux pour les affronter tous les deux. Leurs yeux étaient maintenant loin de moi et regardaient droit devant eux. Une des premières choses que j'appris pendant mon service à la Conquérante, c'était que les hommes de ses armées et sa Garde Impériale savaient qu'il y avait un prix à payer pour me regarder trop attentivement.

Maintenant, je savais que j'étais libre. Sinon, les gardes m'auraient attrapée et m'auraient détenue jusqu'à ce que je sois emmenée vers le donjon Imperial pour attendre la punition pour insubordination. Je regardais le garde à ma gauche en premier. Il était grand et mince et avait une cicatrice visible sur sa joue gauche. L'autre garde était plus petit, plus léger et très agréable à regarder. Son teint sombre et ses boucles de cheveux m'informa qu'il devait être des grandes terres au sud de la mer Méditerranée.

— L'un de vous pourrait-il me dire où je pourrais trouver la Conquérante ?

Leurs têtes ne bougèrent pas‚ mais leurs yeux se regardèrent.

— S'il vous plaît ?ai-je ajouté.

Un long moment passa avant que le garde à la peau bronzée dit :

— Sa Majesté est sur les quais des navires de guerre.

— Puis-je y aller à pied ? ai-je demandé.

Il tourna la tête vers le garde à la peau claire qui secouait la tête qui disait 'ne-lui-dis-pas-ou-la-Conquérante-t'écorcheras-vif'. Le garde plus mat examina toutes ses options‚ soupçonnai-je.

— Descendez cette route jusqu'à la route principale qui conduit jusqu'à l'agora‚ dit-il finalement. Mais au bout tournez gauche au lieu de la droite‚ et vous verrez les docks quelques mètres plus bas. Les quais des navires de guerre sont au bout à votre droite. Si Sa Majesté n'est pas sur les quais, elle devrait être dans l'un des navires.

— Merci‚ Garde.

Quand je commençais à me diriger vers ma destination‚ j'entendis une voix derrière moi disant :

— Tu es mort‚ Bahri.

Les quais des navires de guerre bourdonnaient d'activité. Des soldats de tout acabit, centurions, fantassins et gardes impériaux chargeaient des armes, de la nourriture et des fournitures sur les énormes navires. Je reconnus le commandant Palaemon et Garde Impériale de la Conquérante au loin, donnant des ordres à certains de ses hommes tout en regardant sur une série de parchemins. Je m'appuyais contre un baril fermé et attendis que la Conquérante sorte d'un des navires de guerre.

Tandis que j'attendais‚ je réfléchissais à ce qui m'avait amené jusqu'ici. J'aimais Xena. J'aimais cette femme passionnée et bizarre‚ mauvaise et dangereuse. Suis-je folle ? Comment pouvais-je l'aimer ? Est-ce seulement parce que je pensais qu'elle m'aimait ? Est-ce seulement parce que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un de moi-même ? Alors que j'examinai toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devais pas l'aimer‚ en réalité l'aimer avait plus de sens pour moi. J'avais cependant, toujours l'impression d'avoir totalement perdu l'esprit.

Quand elle descendit la planche d'un des navires, Xena me vit tout de suite. Mon estomac commença à s'agiter quand elle s'approcha de moi. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. La règle aurait voulu une certaine forme de punition. _Que m'apporterait la liberté ?_ me demandais-je. Sans ralentir sa foulée, elle se dirigea droit vers moi et me souleva du baril en mettant un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre derrière mon dos. Elle posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa durement et profondément, directement devant ses troupes. Je jetai mes bras autour de son cou et lui renvoya la faveur.

Lorsque nous rompîmes notre baiser, je regardai et vis le commandant de la Garde Impériale de Xena nous sourire. Elle suivit mes yeux et pencha la tête comme pour envoyer un message et lui dire de trouver quelque chose de mieux à faire. Palaemon semblait avoir compris l'avertissement, car il houspilla immédiatement deux de ses hommes.

— J'ai terminé ici pour le moment, Gabrielle, me dit-elle. Rentrons au palais.

Xena me reposa et nous nous dirigeâmes vers son cheval Palomino1, Argo qui nous attendait. Alors que nous marchions tranquillement, elle me demanda négligemment comment j'étais parvenue à la retrouver sur les quais des navires de guerre. Je lui dis que l'un des gardes du palais m'avait donné la direction et tout de suite après je regrettai de le lui avoir dit. _Avais-je mis la vie de ce jeune homme en danger ?_ me suis-je demandée. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, je n'abordais pas le sujet. Lorsque nous nous approchâmes d'Argo, elle monta la jument en premier, puis saisit mon bras et me tira derrière elle. Je jetai mes bras autour de sa taille et m'accrochai à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait quand le cheval partit au galop vers le palais.

Quand nous nous approchions de la porte, Xena me demanda :

— L'as-tu tenu aussi fermement quand cet homme t'as amené jusqu'à Poteidaia ?

— Oui, ma Lady, ai-je répondu‚ pas surprise qu'elle sache exactement comment j'ai fait la route jusqu'à mon village natal, il y a quelques semaines de là. Mais ce n'était pas aussi agréable.

— Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas Xena ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très sage devant vos sujets, ai-je chuchoté.

— Excellent point‚ répondit-elle. Mais je l'exige quand nous sommes dans ma chambre.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante.

Xena se mit à rire.

Quand nous arrivâmes aux portes du palais, elle arrêta brusquement Argo et descendit. Les deux gardes la saluèrent rapidement.

— Lequel de vous deux a donné à Gabrielle la direction ses quais des navires de guerre ? demanda Xena.

Je pris peur. Avais-je mis la vie d'un homme en danger en demandant simplement ma direction ? Je décidai d'observer la ligne de conduite que prendrait Xena‚ mais‚ par tous les Dieux‚ je ferais tout ce qui était nécessaire pour l'empêcher de tuer cet homme.

— C'est moi‚ mon Seigneur‚ dit le garde le plus petit.

Xena se dirigea vers le petit homme et son visage touchait presque le sien.

— Quel est votre nom, Caporal Garde ?

— Bahri de Nepata‚ mon Seigneur.

— Vous êtes sous les ordres du Capitaine de la Garde Archillius‚ correct ?

— Oui, mon Seigneur.

— Aimez-vous servir mon Royaume‚ Egyptien ?

— Beaucoup‚ mon Seigneur.

Xena recula et me regarda. Elle retourna ensuite son attention au jeune garde égyptien.

— Je pense que vous avez servi comme garde des portes de mon palais suffisamment longtemps, dit-elle.

Je supposais qu'elle allait sortir sa dague sur le côté‚ j'étais descendue de cheval et j'étais sur le point de me jeter sur elle s'il le fallait pour l'empêcher de le tuer‚ puis les paroles suivantes me figea sur place.

— Je vais demander au Capitaine de la Garde Archillius de vous transférer immédiatement à la sécurité du palais. Et je pense qu'une augmentation est à prévoir, 25 dinars de plus par semaine.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante‚ dit le jeune homme en essayant désespérément de contenir un sourire.

Ma notion de l'argent était quelque peu inexistante‚ mais je pensai que 25 dinars supplémentaires par semaine pour un jeune soldat représentaient une petite fortune‚ surtout s'il était célibataire et sans enfant.

Xena revint vers Argo et moi.

— Monte sur la selle‚ me dit-elle.

Je m'exécutai et elle grimpa derrière moi puis enroula son bras droit durement autour de ma taille pressant mon corps contre le sien. Bien que cette position agita en moi un étrange désir pour elle‚ j'étais toujours sur un cheval. Alors‚ je me cramponnai à la longue corne de selle pour ma chère vie. Elle frotta sa joue contre ma tête et‚ en gloussant dans mes cheveux‚ puis elle saisit les brides avec sa main gauche et guida Argo vers les écuries Impériales.

Je n'avais plus été aux écuries impériales depuis cet horrible incident, il y a quatre ans qui s'était achevé par une hideuse cicatrice de brûlure qui colorait mon omoplate gauche. Les images de cette terrible nuit, le souvenir de l'odeur de ma chair brûlée et la douleur intense que je ressentis me firent trembler. Xena le remarqua car elle enroula son autre bras autour de moi de derrière dans un étroit enlacement. Elle descendit ensuite rapidement de cheval et s'approcha de cet horrible homme qui me marqua.

— Mon seigneur‚ s'inclina-t-il.

— Kier, commença Xena. Y a-t-il un moyen de réparer une cicatrice provoquée un marquage ?

— Non, mon Seigneur, répondit-il. Une fois que l'animal a été marqué, la cicatrice est permanente.

— Je ne parle pas d'un animal, Kier.

Son ton était celui de la colère et je pense aussi celui de la honte.

Le maître des étables me regarda et fronça les sourcils. À ce moment, la haine que je nourrissais pour lui s'évapora. Je compris qu'il n'avait fait que ce qu'on lui avait demandé, il y a des années de ça.

— Je suis désolé, dirent ses lèvres dans un murmure silencieux.

— N'y a-t-il pas de potion ? D'antidote ? Quelque chose comme ça ? se renseigna-t-elle désespérément‚ bien qu'il était évident qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

— Rien‚ mon seigneur. Le but du marquage c'est qu'il doit rester permanent. Je suis désolée.

— Merde ! cria Xena. Viens, Gabrielle.

Je descendis d'Argo et courus pour rattraper Xena‚ qui marchait à un grand pas vers ses chambres privés du palais. Tandis que nous marchions, ni l'une ni l'autre ne parlait. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'étais assez troublée par mes émotions. Je la détestai pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait alors. Je pensai qu'une partie de moi la détestait toujours pour ça‚ mais j'étais également désolée pour elle pour la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait d'avoir marqué mon corps définitivement. L'amour nous rendait parfois totalement illogique, je suppose.

Soudainement‚ elle s'arrêta net‚ se retourna et me regarda. Il y avait de l'obscurité dans ses yeux.

— Va à la bibliothèque‚ Gabrielle.

— Xena‚ vous allez bien ? Parlons-en.

Je saisis son avant-bras. Elle la retira.

— Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Vas-y.

Sur ce‚ Xena se tourna et continua le long du couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Quand je la regardai s'éloigner dans le couloir‚ la colère monta en moi. Elle m'avait accordé la liberté‚ mais elle me donnait toujours des ordres. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait‚ mais elle ne me parlerait pas. Elle ne partagerait pas avec moi sa douleur intérieure. Elle ne me laisserait pas exprimer le mien. Elle ne me laisserait pas nous aider à prendre soin de nous et de notre histoire. _Est-ce cela que veut dire la liberté pour Xena ?_ pensais-je. _Je peux l'appeler 'Xena', mais tout le reste reste identique ?_

— Je n'irais pas à la bibliothèque‚ me suis-je dit à moi-même. Je suis libre. Je ferai ce que diable je veux.

Et avec une détermination toute nouvelle‚ je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Xena.

**III. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Je voulais tuer Kier. Je voulais le tuer pour avoir foutu le dos de Gabrielle dans un sale état et de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le réparer. Je voulais encore tuer ce garçon qui m'avait mis dans cette rage et m'avait fait donner l'ordre à Kier de la marquer. Je frappais violemment de mes poings la table et lançais un vase à travers la chambre. Puis je retournais jusqu'à la table faisant voler le reste dans tous les sens.

J'allais à une autre table et commençais à fracasser son contenu avec mes poings. Je me fichais que des fragments de céramique et de verre pénétraient ma chair. Quand le sang coulait de mes bras, j'arrachais les tapisseries des murs puis me dirigea vers la statue de calcaire de moi-même toute en longueur et le décapita. J'étais au milieu de ma chambre quand je laissais échapper un rugissement de colère qui m'étourdit presque. A travers le bruit que je faisais dans mes ravages, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et vis Gabrielle entrer.

— QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI !? ai-je crié du plus profond de mes poumons. Je t'ai dit d'aller à la bibliothèque !

— Suis-je toujours libre ? fut ma réponse calme et terrifiée.

— Quoi ? ai-je demandé et j'ai répondu ensuite : Bien sûr que tu es libre.

— Alors je veux être ici‚ Xena.

J'avais l'impression que mon corps se dégonflé littéralement. Je perdis l'équilibre alors je me dirigeais vers mon lit et m'assit. J'étais furieuse en ce moment. _Je pourrais lui faire mal tellement mal_, _maintenant_‚ pensais-je. _Ne lui fait pas de mal !_ me suis-je suppliée. Gabrielle commença à avancer lentement jusqu'à moi.

— Ne t'approche pas de moi‚ lui ai-je dit.

— Mais vous saignez. Je veux vous soig…

— J'ai dit reste au loin !

Je devais arrêter de trembler. Je devais me calmer et m'assurer que les démons en moi ne feraient pas de mal à Gabrielle. Je regardai mes bras et de nouveau vers elle. Elle se tenait là luttant contre les larmes. J'avais encore une fois réussi à la paralyser par la peur. Ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais commencer notre vie commune. Sa liberté voulait dire que si elle choisissait de partager sa vie avec moi, se seraient comme des amantes, des amies, des confidentes et d'égal à égal. Maintenant, je me débattais avec mes larmes. Pouvais-je réparer les dommages que je lui avais faits, pour elle, pour moi, pour nous deux ? Je commençais à sentir la douleur des blessures récentes dans mes bras et commençais à retirer les petits morceaux de verre et de céramique sur ma peau. Mes larmes commencèrent à tomber sur mes bras comme je les retirais. Quand je levai les yeux vers Gabrielle, elle se tenait toujours au même endroit, mais elle laissait maintenant couler ses larmes. Sans dire un mot, je tendis les bras dans une invitation. Elle arriva vers moi et se jeta sur moi, me couchant sur le lit. Je jetai mes bras autour d'elle et l'étreignit étroitement. Nous étions restées dans cette position durant un très long moment.

Enfin je parlais :

— Je suis désolée pour ton épaule‚ Gabrielle.

Gabrielle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait‚ Xena ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Tu le sais‚ lui rappelai-je. À cause de la façon dont tu regardais ce jeune soldat.

— Quel jeune soldat ? demanda-t-elle.

J'étais perturbée.

— Celui qui… qui te regardais.

— Parce qu'il me regardait ? répondit-elle. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez marquée ? Parce que vous pensiez que je le regardais ?

— Bien‚ tu le faisais.

— Conquérante‚ je me souviens seulement d'un sympathique sourire d'un homme‚ dit-elle. Mais je 'ne le regardais pas'.

Gabrielle soupira profondément et éloigna ses yeux de moi. Elle retourna la tête et la reposa sur mon épaule dans une étreinte continue. Je commençais à regarder le plafond. _Par tous les dieux, j'avais fait des cicatrices indélébiles à la femme que j'aimais et j'ai tué un homme pour un 'sourire'_, pensais-je. J'avais envie de vomir. Ma peau commençait a avoir froid et j'étais moite et je commençais à trembler un peu.

Nous sommes restées étroitement enlacées. Malgré, la montée de tension entre nous. Je voulais pleurer, mais je me forçais à ne pas le faire. Gabrielle ne pleurait pas non plus. Je pensais qu'elle était au-delà des pleurs sur ce sujet. Je devais la calmer. Je devais me calmer aussi. Alors, je me mis à lui caresser doucement ses cheveux et le dos. Je me promis de trouver un moyen de résoudre ce problème.

Il se passa un autre laps de temps avant que je ne parle de nouveau.

— Je saigne partout sur toi, Gabrielle, ai-je dit.

— Je peux vous aider à bander vos bras si vous voulez, Xena, me dit-elle à l'oreille.

Après un certain temps, où elle restait couchée au-dessus de moi comme cela, me fit oublier la douleur dans mes bras. Mon désir pour elle était toujours présent, grimpa rapidement et je me retrouvais à lui embrasser le cou et l'épaule.

— Dieux, que tu es si belle, Gabrielle, murmurai-je charmeuse dans son oreille. Et faire l'amour maintenant serait si merveilleux.

Gabrielle se détendait dans mes bras alors et se mit à rire sottement en fait‚ je suppose que c'était dû à ma tentative de la séduire et mon timing particulier.

— Pouvons-nous d'abord nettoyer et bander vos bras ‚ Impératrice ? répondit-elle.

Je saisis son visage dans mes mains.

— Tu trouves ma libido grimpante amusante‚ n'est-ce pas‚ Gabrielle ?

— Oui, ma Lady‚ répondit-elle.

Gabrielle fut très consciencieuse et méticuleuse dans le nettoyage et le bandage de mes bras. Sa précision me rendait folle. Sa proximité et sa douce odeur‚ me rendait encore plus folle. Je voulais qu'elle se dépêche pour que je puisse ravir son corps. Je pense qu'elle prenait son temps dans le seul but de me torturer davantage. Comme elle nouait la dernière bande de tissu autour mon bras, je proclamai :

— Ok‚ ça suffit.

Je saisis alors ses poignets et l'obligeai à s'allonger sur le lit. Je chevauchais sa taille et la coinça entre mes jambes‚ dépouillait mon corps de ma tunique et culotte et baissais les yeux vers elle puis ensuite je me souvins de quelque chose.

— Est-ce que tu veux aussi‚ Gabrielle ?

Elle envoya vers moi un énorme sourire lumineux de toutes ses dents blanches.

— Absolument‚ ma Lady.

Je poussai un soupir. Je pensai que ça allait prendre un certain temps pour qu'elle m'appelle 'Xena'.

Gabrielle et moi avions passé le reste de l'après-midi et du soir à nous livrer à cette merveilleuse nouvelle aventure de nos ébats amoureux. Je m'assurai d'abord, de la prendre dans mes bras, émaillant son visage et ses oreilles de rapides petits baisers et de douces caresses. Je posai son corps et commençai à sucer ses seins. Puis, pendant je massais ses seins avec mes mains, je commençai à la lécher. Je léchais ses hanches et son ventre. Je léchais intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis, je poussais ma langue à l'intérieur de son sexe, entrant et sortant. Puis je léchais tout autour de son sexe, pendant que je la pénétrais avec trois doigts. Elle saisit ma tête à deux mains et m'enfonça en peu plus contre elle.

— XENA ! OH XENA !

Sa jouissance fut violente. Ses cuisses serrèrent ma tête. Ma bouche sourit sur son sexe. _C'est bien, Gabrielle disait MON nom de femme !_ pensais-je. L'entendre crier mon nom alors qu'elle jouissait‚ je ressentis un accomplissement bruyant.

— A Mon tour‚ dit Gabrielle.

Levant les yeux vers elle, je demandai :

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Venez ici‚ répondit-elle, les yeux brillant de passion.

Je l'avais déjà vu par moments au cours des années‚ mais je savais qu'elle avait lutté vaillamment pour le réprimer. C'était magnifique qu'elle me désire. C'était encore plus merveilleux de la voir se libérer et laisser exprimer ses désirs. _C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai libérée‚ Gabrielle‚ pour que tu libères ce désir non-ontrôlé_‚ pensais-je quand je l'enfourchais son visage entre mes cuisses. Ma sève sexuelle goûtait sur elle. Cela nous excita encore plus quand je baissais mon sexe sur sa bouche. J'avais eu Gabrielle dans cette position d'innombrables fois‚ mais n'avais jamais laissé ni l'une ni l'autre le plaisir d'avoir mon sexe sur son visage de cette façon. Elle gémit comme elle se jeta sur mon palpitant sexe humide. Je pouvais sentir sa langue absorber frénétiquement tout de moi. Deux de ses doigts massaient mon sphincter. Son autre main pétrissait sauvagement à tâtons mon corps. Cette combinaison de sensations me donnait l'impression que je chevauchais les vagues d'une tempête que Poséidon lui-même avait agité. Mon point culminant s'écrasa sur moi, je fus saisie d'irrésistiblement convulsions et j'attrapais la tête de lit.

Quand je retombais de ma jouissance‚ elle me regarda simplement et dit :

— Encore à votre tour.

Faire l'amour était devenu un marathon entre Gabrielle et moi ce jour-là. Il se passa plusieurs chandelles et nous étions en plein concours pour savoir qui de nous deux tomberait d'épuisement la première. Nous expérimentions toute les positions sexuelles nouvelles et excitantes et entre chaque tour nous nous embrassions, nous nous chatouillions, ou nous nous massions l'une et l'autre. J'appris quelque chose de très précieux de mon amour ce jour-là : quand il s'agissait d'endurance sexuelle et de commander, Gabrielle de Poteidaia était têtue et déterminée comme Xena la Conquérante.

Nous nous sommes endormies après une longue et difficile nuit dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je me réveillais la première le lendemain matin. Je regardai en bas vers la forme endormie de Gabrielle étendue sur mon corps et embrassa le haut de sa tête. C'était une si belle vision. Elle ronflait légèrement également, un signe évident que j'avais réussi ma mission de l'avoir fatiguée. Oui, je jubilais ce matin. Je devais même avoir un sourire, mais il s'évanouit quand je me rendis compte que dans quelques courtes chandelles je serais sur un navire en partance pour Rome, pour m'engager dans une guerre qui pourrait nous séparer durant plusieurs semaines, voire des mois. Je me redressai doucement et tirai sur la corde qui convoquait ma femme de chambre non salariée, Mia. Elle entra par la petite porte sur le côté donnant dans ma chambre, je la regardais quand elle vit le carnage que j'avais fait dans la pièce. Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit et se prosterna. La modestie n'avait jamais été un problème pour moi et, sous le joug de ma tyrannie Gabrielle avait appris durement que cela ne devait pas être un problème pour elle non plus.

— Convoque le Commandant Palaemon‚ Mia‚ ai-je dit alors que je caressai le dos de ma Gabrielle qui dormait toujours. Demande à une tes assistantes de préparer mon coffre personnelle de voyage. Je pars en mission de guerre. Je vais prendre mon équipement habituel. Et que ma chambre soit nettoyée avant la fin de de la journée‚ compris ?

— Oui, Majesté.

— Oh, ai-je ajouté. Prépare mon bain.

— Par votre volonté‚ ma Lady.

Quand elle partit‚ je secouais Gabrielle. Réveille-toi‚ ma petite tête brûlée. Gabrielle gémit et pressa plus fortement son visage dans le creux entre ma poitrine et le bras. Je recommençais à la secouer plus durement. Je voulais la réveillée avant que Palaemon n'arrive. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Oh, cette situation nécessitait des mesures plus drastiques. Avec un sourire inquiétant sur mon visage, je la repoussais loin de moi.

— Lève-toi ! lui ai-je dit et je ris d'espièglerie.

Gabrielle fut surprise. Je me levai.

— Désolée‚ Gabrielle‚ ai-je dit. Mais tu es une femme difficile à réveiller.

Elle commença à essuyer ses yeux et à repousser les mèches de cheveux égarées sur son visage. Elle était encore très désorientée.

— Tout est de ta faute‚ dit-elle‚ plus à elle qu'à moi‚ mais je l'entendis.

— Oh‚ et pourquoi cela ?

Gabrielle regarda en bas sa sueur‚ son odeur musqué et son corps légèrement meurtri.

— Tu es diaboliquement magnifique‚ chuchota-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me trouva souriante d'une oreille à l'autre, à ses mots, diaboliquement.

— Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? implora-t-elle quand son visage vira au rouge.

Un coup à la porte de ma chambre brisa mon euphorie.

Palaemon entra et Gabrielle se couvrit immédiatement. Comme je la regardais, elle se contenta de pencher la tête et de dire :

— Je suis libre, Conquérante. Rappelez-vous ?

Palaemon me salua et regarda autour de la pièce. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois que je détruisais ma chambre durant une crise de colère, il ne fut pas immédiatement alarmé. Cependant, toujours prudent, il sortit son épée quand il présenta son salut.

— Bonjour, mon Seigneur. Bonjour, Gabrielle, dit-il en détournant rapidement son regard. Il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder à regarder de trop près mon corps nu ou celui de mon amour.

— Bonjour, Palaemon‚ ai-je répondu alors que je réfléchissais à diverses peines de plaisir que je pourrais infliger à mon ancienne esclave de corps à la langue acérée.

— Vos bras‚ mon seigneur‚ demanda-t-il en regardant mes blessures bandées. Vous allez bien ?

Je hochai la tête et changea rapidement de sujet.

— Je suppose que le Capitaine Archillius ne rejoindra pas notre flotte ?

— Absolument pas‚ mon Seigneur‚ répondit-il quand il rengaina son épée.

Le Capitaine Archillius m'avait servie fidèlement depuis mes jours d'infâme Princesse Guerrière. C'était un homme âgé‚ très qualifié dans l'intelligence et la sécurité‚ mais assez nul sur un champ de bataille.

— Je veux que vous le convoquiez ici‚ avec ce jeune caporal à la peau mat dans son bataillon.

— Vous voulez parler de Bahri‚ votre garde des portes du palais‚ Conquérante ?

— Oui.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante.

Quand Palaemon partit‚ Gabrielle dit moqueusement à son dos tourné :

— Bonjour‚ Palaemon.

Quelques instants plus tard, trois hommes, Palaemon, Archillius et Bahri entrèrent dans ma chambre pour trouver deux femmes nues luttant sur mon lit comme de vilains garnements à l'école. Gabrielle les remarqua la première et poussa un cri.

— Merde ! m'exclamai-je pendant qu'elle saisissait la couverture la plus proche pour se couvrir.

Je jetais sur moi une robe qui se trouvait à côté.

— Vous ne savez pas comment frapper, putain ?

— Pardonnez-moi‚ mon Seigneur‚ mais nous avons vraiment frappé, dit Palaemon.

Je les ignorais pour le moment et concentra mon attention sur le jeune caporal de la Garde. Bahri était un peu petit et svelte, mais plus grand que Gabrielle, et exceptionnellement beau, beaucoup trop beau pour un homme. Il ne montrait également aucune trace de poils sur le visage, bien que ce ne soit pas inhabituel pour ses hommes d'Oromo ou d'origine éthiopienne. Mais en dépit de son apparence juvénile, il semblait également y avoir une sagesse dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être si jeune et être dans ma Garde Impériale. A la façon dont il avait l'air et à son comportement efféminé, je le soupçonnai d'être sodomite. Ce qui était parfait pour mon plan.

— Parlez-moi votre parcours‚ Bahri de Napata, ai-je demandé au jeune garde.

L'Egyptien me salua et se présenta en quelques honorables lignes. Né à Napata dans la région la plus au sud de l'Égypte, il quitta la maison à 15 ans et navigua avec des pirates sur le Nil jusqu'à la ville portuaire d'Abou Simbel. Il avait beaucoup appris des pirates et continua de voyager et de piller avec eux pendant les cinq années suivantes. Il pilla villes et villages le long du Nil, pour se retrouver finalement dans la grande ville d'Alexandrie, où il décida d'abandonner la piraterie et de prendre l'épée pour les guerres sur terre. A cette époque, les Doriens de Crète recrutaient des mercenaires égyptiens pour lutter contre mes deux forces croissante et les forces de mon plus grand ennemi, Jules César. Bahri rejoignit les Doriens et navigua jusqu'en Crète. Lorsque les Doriens de Knossos s'allièrent à mes forces contre César, un grand nombre de mercenaires rejoignit mon armée grecque, y compris Bahri, où nous avions vaincu avec succès les Romains. Bahri devait avoir prouvé ses compétences sur les champs de bataille pour s'être retrouvé dans ma Garde Impériale maintenant.

— Impressionnant‚ Bahri‚ ai-je dit après qu'il ait eu terminé. Quel âge avez-vous ?

— J'ai 26 ans‚ mon Seigneur.

— On vous donnerait tout juste 14 ans‚ Caporal de la Garde‚ ai-je répondu. J'ai décidé de vous réassigner. Comme vous le savez je vais naviguerai jusqu'aux territoires romains extérieurs d'Apulia à la fin de la journée. Je veux que vous veilliez sur Gabrielle pendant mon absence. Vous serez son garde du corps. Vous veillez à ce qu'aucun mal ne lui arrive en mon absence. Si elle n'a ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure‚ je vous romprez le cou‚ me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Un regard de profonde déception passa sur son visage.

— Ai-je quelque chose de mal contre vous ou le Royaume‚ mon Seigneur ?

Furieuse et insultée pour ma Gabrielle, je l'attrapai par le cou et le claqua contre la porte de ma chambre avant Palaemon ou Archillius ne puisse me stopper. Comme je commençai à l'étouffer, je sentis de petites mains attraper mon avant-bras gauche.

— S'il vous plaît arrêter ! Il pensait juste que vous lui demandiez de veiller sur une esclave, conquérante.

C'était Gabrielle.

Je libérai Bahri qui commença immédiatement à se frotter le cou. Demander à un guerrier expérimenté de veiller sur une esclave dans mon Royaume était semblable à lui demander de veiller sur un chenil de chiens. Je compris l'insulte.

Bahri avait besoin d'être éclairée.

— Gabrielle est une citoyenne émancipée de Corinthe. Je veux que vous la traitiez avec respect comme si elle était mon... mon... mon épouse, Caporal Garde Bahri.

J'avais peur de regarder Gabrielle après avoir fait cette déclaration.

Une joie renouvelée glissa sur les traits de son beau visage.

— Oui, Je comprends‚ mon Seigneur‚ dit-il dit. Je veillerai sur Gabrielle au péril de ma vie.

Même sa voix est jolie. Je commençais à regretter cette décision. _Par tous les dieux, j'espère, qu'il est vraiment un sodomite‚ par égard pour lui_‚ pensais-je quand une pointe jalousie naissante me traversa.

— Très bien, me tournant vers Archillius‚ je dis‚ veillez à ce que le Caporal Bahri reçoive un supplément de 25 dinars par semaine effective immédiatement.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante‚ répondit-il.

— Oh‚ et Capitaine‚ ai-je ajouté‚ Si _n'importe quoi_ arrive à Gabrielle‚ je vous en tiendrai aussi responsable. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire.

— Oui, je comprends.

Après que les hommes partirent, un long silence s'installa entre Gabrielle et moi. Mia avait préparé un bain et avait déjà commencé à nettoyer la chambre avec deux autres esclaves quand Gabrielle et moi sommes entrées dans la baignoire. Nous nous baignions en silence. Pour une raison quelconque, je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux. _De quoi avais-je si peur ?_ me suis-je demandée. _Je l'aimais_. _Elle savait que je l'aimais_. _Alors pourquoi ne puis-je lui dire ces mots 'je t'aime' à elle ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrêtait ?_ Je la surprenais à me regarder. Je savais qu'elle voulait me parler, mais je pensais qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. Elle avait pourtant les compétences d'un scribe et d'un barde, mais qu'est-ce qu'un barde, qui se trouvait être également une ancienne esclave pourrait dit à son ancienne maîtresse au sujet de l'amour ? Il y avait une partie de moi qui voulait lui dire tout cela. Je voulais lui parler de cet amour que je ressentais qui n'était pas nouveau, qui avait pratiquement toujours été là. Mais comment croire en cette possibilité. Une grande partie de son expérience avec moi n'avait jamais été affectueux. Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer rationnellement que la douleur que je lui donnais, provenait de cet amour ? Grâce à moi, elle ne sait pas que je l'aime. Elle ne sait pas à quel point que quelque chose en moi me paralyse pour le lui dire.

Après le bain silencieux, nous nous sommes habillées en silence. Ce silence me rendait folle.

Je regardais Mia et ses assistantes de nettoyage, emballer mes vêtements de guerre pour le voyage. Je regardais Gabrielle, qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

— Viens avec moi‚ Gabrielle.

Je sellai Argo et trottai jusqu'aux quais des navires de guerre. À ce stade, la plupart des fournitures étaient à bord des navires. Nous descendîmes d'Argo et Gabrielle l'emmena jusqu'aux écuries du navire. Je posai timidement mon bras autour de ses épaules et la regardai. Elle était visiblement en train de pleurer maintenant. Les larmes coulaient sur ses belles joues, mais elle n'émit aucun un son.

Palaemon s'approcha.

— Mon seigneur‚ salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

— Comment va Petracles ?

— Mieux, Majesté, répondit-il. Vous lui avez cassé de deux côtes‚ mais il reste bien bandé, il pourra naviguer sur notre navire dans le golfe. Deux navires sont partis en avance la nuit dernière‚ suivant vos ordres‚ Conquérante.

— Excellent, ai-je dit. Nous partirons dès que mes malles personnelles arriveront du palais.

Je regardais Gabrielle et ensuite Palaemon.

— Convoquez le Capitaine Archillius‚ Commandant‚ ai-je continué. Le Caporal Garde Bahri doit commencer son travail maintenant.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante.

— Maintenant, laissez-moi seule avec Gabrielle.

Quand il partit, je me tournai vers elle. Je pris doucement son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Je pouvais goûter le sel de ses larmes sur sa bouche. Ils auraient pu été les miennes. Je pleurais aussi maintenant.

Notre baiser était profond et dura plusieurs instants. Elle posa ses mains sur l'arrière de ma tête pour attirer mon visage encore plus près. Lorsque nous rompîmes, elle regarda les différents soldats qui essayaient désespérément de ne pas nous regarder. Ils étaient invisibles pour moi. En ce moment, seule Gabrielle et moi existions.

Quand elle reporta son attention sur moi, elle choisit ce moment plutôt inattendu pour rire nerveusement.

— Je sais ce qu'ils pensent‚ me chuchota-t-elle en faisant référence à mes hommes.

— A quoi pensent-ils ?

— Ils pensent‚ 'ce n'est pas juste comme une typique femme Destroyer des Nations qui tombe amoureuse de son esclave de corps'.

— Alors, je suis amoureuse‚ hein ?

— L'es-tu ?

— Oui.

Je la tirais dans une étroite étreinte.

— Oui, répétai-je dans son oreille. Je suis tellement amoureuse de toi‚ Gabrielle.

Là‚ je le lui ai dit.

Je devais partir maintenant ou je ne partirais jamais. Je rompis l'étreinte et commençai à reculer pour m'éloigner d'elle. Ses lèvres articulaient en silence :

— Ne le fais pas s'il te plaît.

— Je dois‚ Gabrielle‚ ai-je dit. Mais je serai bientôt de retour.

— Je t'aime ! cria-t-elle.

Ces mots percèrent mes tympans, je me retournai et courus sur le navire. Une fois sur le pont, je me retirai dans ma cabine où je m'enfermai à l'intérieur et je criai et pleurai mon agonie. Elle me manquait déjà terriblement.

Je partis à la guerre contre Marcus Antonius durant quatre mois.

**IV. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Cette première nuit après le départ de Xena, je tentai de dormir dans son lit. Son parfum unique s'échappa des draps et ne servait qu'à me tourmenter encore plus de son absence. Je sortis de là rapidement et courus jusqu'à ma propre chambre où je m'effondrai sur mon lit et pleurai pendant des heures.

Ce n'était pas juste !

Nous avions enfin atteint cette espérance dans nos vies que j'avais toujours souhaitées mais que j'avais toujours repoussée comme un rêve irréel. Elle m'aimait et elle m'avait libérée. Elle me voulait vraiment comme une femme plutôt que comme une propriété. Elle commençait également à apprendre à maitriser sa violence, eh bien, du moins avec moi. Avec un peu plus de temps, j'aurais pu travailler avec elle, l'aidait à comprendre que frapper, étouffer, donner des coups de pied, des coups de couteau ou tuer des gens n'était pas toujours une solution. Mais bientôt, elle serait entourée par du sang, de la violence et par des meurtriers. Dans le passé, après une guerre, Xena revenait toujours au palais avec un niveau particulièrement élevé de colère et de brutalité. C'était de loin, les pires moments de mon service. Maintenant, je craignais quelque chose d'encore plus grand. Je craignais que cette guerre n'efface la lente transformation qu'elle subissait à mon contact. Le meurtre venait naturellement à Xena. Elle devait apprendre à aimer. Est-ce que cette guerre prendrait tout ce qu'elle avait appris ?

Pendant les premiers jours, je restais enfermée dans ma chambre. Bahri, lui était resté très patient. Il se postait devant ma porte, s'assurant que les repas que je refusais de manger m'arrivaient trois fois par jour. Demi errait dans les couloirs et conversait avec Bahri. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne me dérangeait, puis, un jour, Bahri frappa et entra ma chambre sans y être invité.

— Ok‚ Gab‚ commença-t-il. Ça suffit. Vous devez sortir d'ici.

— Je n'irais nulle part‚ ai-je répondu avec défi quand je m'assis sur mon lit serrant très fort mon oreiller.

— Bien sûr que si, petite amie ‚ dit-il quand il saisit pour plaisanter mes chevilles pour me tirer hors du lit. Prenez un bain‚ habillez-vous et rejoignez-moi dans le couloir. Nous allons faire des courses.

_Pour qui se prenait cet homme pour faire irruption dans ma chambre et cracher ses ordres comme si j'étais sa femme pleurnicharde ?_ pensais-je quand je jetais un méchant regard à Bahri.

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça‚ ajouta-t-il. Je ne vais pas vous laisser dépérir ici. Si la Conquérante revient et qu'elle vous trouve toute amaigrie et puante comme dieu seul sait, elle va me botter mon cul !

Il sortit tout simplement de la pièce et m'attendit à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Je restais là pendant quelques instants et je commençais à comprendre comment on pouvait éprouver l'envie de frapper sur la tête quelqu'un d'autre avec une poêle. Puis je me lavai, m'habillai, avalai un morceau de pain rassis et rejoignit mon garde du corps pour une journée au marché de la ville.

Bahri était un homme très étrange, concluais-je.

Le lendemain, je retournais à mon endroit préféré, dans la bibliothèque. Demi et moi avions repris l'un de nos nombreux débats sur la politique et la philosophie, et si oui ou non Xena était le mal incarné ou tout simplement une femme incomprise et solitaire. Bahri semblait trouver nos discussions assez ennuyeuses. Un jour, Demi et moi devisions au sujet de la langue grec contre le romain, Bahri décida de participer.

— Par tous les Dieux‚ commença-t-il. Vous ne parlez jamais de femmes ?

— Que voulez-vous dire‚ Caporal Garde ? demanda Demi.

— Vous savez, sur les seins, le cul, la peau douce et le sexe. Certes, vous avez eu une vie bien remplie de frasques sexuelles, vieil homme. Et vous Gab, le sexe avec la toujours aussi belle Conquérante pourrait être un drame passionnant en trois actes.

— Êtes-vous fou ? ai-je dit. Nous ne sommes pas deux de vos copains de casernes. En plus, je suis une femme. Pourquoi voudrais-je discuter de ça avec un célibataire ?

— Parce que vous êtes aussi saphique, Gab, voilà pourquoi.

— JE NE LE SUIS PAS !

— Oh‚ vraiment‚ se moqua Bahri. Alors vous appelez ça comment, une hydre qui a du sexe avec une autre hydre ?

Je me levai.

— Sortez ! ai-je crié‚ en montrant la porte de la bibliothèque.

— Oh non, répondit-il avec autant de désinvolture. Je suis votre garde du corps grâcement payé. Je ne vais nulle part. Mais je vais la fermer maintenant.

Il attrapa un parchemin sur le mur, s'assit en posant ses pieds sur la table et se mit à lire, mais il ajouta :

— Quand vous serez décidez à parler de quelque chose d'intéressant‚ comme des femmes‚ faites-moi savoir. Nous pourrions échanger des histoires de guerre.

Quand je regarde Demi, il souriait. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il aimait ce cul pompeux. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je commençais à l'aimer aussi.

Oui, Bahri est vraiment un type étrange.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent‚ Bahri et moi avions beaucoup de disputes. Mais nous avions aussi de magnifiques et stimulantes conversations. Il était le frère que j'avais toujours regretté de ne pas avoir. Nous nous aventurerions jusqu'au centre de l'agora de Corinthe où il marchanderait avec les vendeurs, me laissait être l'assistante de magicien de rue ou écouter les bardes voyageurs. Nous avions assisté à des jeux et à des compétitions de lutte et avions regardé quand des grands artistes créaient des peintures murales‚ des tapisseries et des fresques dans le grand Temple d'Apollo. Par tous les Dieux‚ nous avons même grimpé quelques arbres ensemble.

Mais il y a bien plus. D'une certaine manière étrange, Bahri était aussi la sœur que j'avais perdue par tant d'années d'esclavage. Parfois, nous nous chamaillions comme deux poules dans un poulailler. Un jour, alors que nous nous promenions à travers des jardins du massifs palais de la Conquérante, Bahri nomma les roses, les chrysanthèmes, les hibiscus, les marguerites, les hortensias, les tulipes et les lys qui agrémentaient les jardins. Et il aimait la musique. Je voulais l'accompagner pour les petites conférences données par les gardes à la retraite ou des citoyens aisés, et nous passâmes beaucoup de soirée assis près des musiciens de talent profitant des merveilleux sons plutôt que de se livrer une conversation abrutissante avec les riches de Corinthe.

Sinon son obsession pour les femmes étaient toujours présente‚ je jurerais pourtant que Bahri était un sodomite. Mais c'était les femmes qu'il aimait et pendant tout ce temps‚ il essayait constamment de m'attirer dans une conversation de ma vie sexuelle avec Xena.

Un jour, alors nous flânions jusqu'aux cuisines du palais pour manger du pain frais cuit au four et de la feta, je cédai finalement.

— Ok, Bahri, ai-je commencé. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

— Vous avez tout faux, répondit-il. Je ne veux pas connaître vos différents positions ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je veux juste savoir quand vous avez réellement réalisé que vous en pinciez pour le Destructeur des nations ?

C'était une question simple et complexe à la fois. Je ne savais pas comment y répondre.

— Laissez-moi vous expliquer‚ continua Bahri. Pratiquement chaque homme que je connais a des désirs pour Xena la Conquérante. Sans doute qu'elle est dangereuse et nous tuerait tous dans un battement de cil‚ mais elle a aussi cette sensualité brute qui rend les hommes sauvages. Tous vous envient‚ même s'ils voient en vous que son jouet. Vous avez été et avez vu des endroits de ce corps Impérial dont ils ne peuvent qu'en rêver. Vous comprenez ?

Je hochai la tête.

— Mais ceux sont des hommes, continua-t-il. Ce qui me rend curieux, c'est de savoir comment une femme comme vous, qui ne se considère pas saphique, ressent la même chose pour la Conquérante ?

Alors que mon visage vira au rouge, je réfléchissais longuement pour trouver une réponse. La plupart des serviteurs du palais m'avaient dit que je ferais un grand barde. Ils disaient que mes histoires et mes poèmes que je racontais, étaient aussi créatifs et profonde qu'un orateur expérimenté. Mais pour une raison quelconque, ma langue refusait de fonctionner ce jour-là.

— Je ne sais pas. Je fais juste.

À ce moment-là‚ je commençais à réaliser combien elle me manquait. Il vit que mes yeux commençaient à pleurer.

— Vous l'aimez beaucoup‚ n'est-ce pas, Gabrielle ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, Bahri‚ je l'aime.

Ce soir-là, Bahri décida de me remonter le moral en m'emmenant dans une aventure. Il m'avait habillé en homme, cachant mes longs cheveux sous un chapeau porté par les gens de son pays natal. Je portais également une tunique d'homme, sanglée d'une ceinture, et une chlamyde. Mes pieds avaient des bottes d'hommes de style calcei. Bahri portait son uniforme de Garde habituel. Nous sommes allés dans une chaude taverne, surpeuplée et rance à l'extrémité nord de Corinthe, créativement appelée _End Tavern Nord_, où gardes impériaux, ainsi que des soldats de Corinthe et d'Athènes, buvaient massivement de la bière et fumaient de longues pipes malodorantes. Bahri était connu et respecté parmi les soldats, mais c'était les courtisanes et les serveuses de la taverne qui lui montrèrent une véritable affection. Je savais maintenant pourquoi il était si dominateur. Les femmes couraient vers lui comme des mouches sur un crottin de cheval. Pourquoi pas ? Il est très beau et son teint mat de couleur claire était un contraste saisissant sur ces dames de couleur crème et bronzée de la taverne.

Une femme, une Persan pensais-je dans son apparence et robe, saisit Bahri et l'escorta jusqu'au centre de la taverne, où elle l'assit sur une chaise et commença à danser sur ses genoux sur une musique étrange de sa terre. Il agrippa ses côtés, ses cuisses et ses fesses quand elle dansa et quand elle termina, il l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres. Puis il me fit signe de m'approcher et se leva de la chaise.

En lui donnant une pièce‚ il dit :

— C'est mon copain‚ 'Gabe'. Il voudrait une lap danse aussi.

Avant que je ne puisse m'y opposer, la femme me poussa sur la chaise et en une fraction de seconde son nombril était dans mon visage. Elle pivota, se retourna et broya son bassin dans mes cuisses pendant que Bahri se tenait à côté en riant et d'applaudissant avec d'autres soldats. Peut-être était-ce la musique, la fumée, l'obscurité ou mon célibat, mais quand elle dansait, je fermai les yeux et commençais à imaginer Xena faire ça pour moi, glissant son long corps musclée et légèrement vêtue de Princesse Guerrière tout autour de moi comme un cobra. Je l'imaginais prendre mes mains et sentir son superbe corps. J'imaginais Xena frottant son sexe humide et inviter tout mon corps dans une danse de séduction. Des pensées illicites sur mon ancienne Lady et Maîtresse me surprirent et me confondirent. Juste à ce moment où la danseuse Persane lécha ma joue et embrassa mon oreille en chuchotant une question :

— Toi et Bahri viendrez dans ma chambre ce soir ?

J'ouvris les yeux et jaillit hors de la chaise.

— NON ! ai-je dit j'attrapai mon garde du corps par le bras et me retira dans un coin de la taverne.

— Je pourrais vous tuer Bahri ! ai-je dit.

— Détendez-vous, répondit-il. C'est une courtisane. On la paie pour dire des trucs comme ça. Laissez-moi vous offrir une chope de bière, nous pourrions nous asseoir et regarder le reste du spectacle‚ d'accord ?

Je me détendis et lui sourit.

— Ok‚ D'accord‚ ai-je répondu mes pensées brûlantes de Xena tourbillonnaient encore dans ma tête.

Cette nuit‚ alors que j'étais couchée dans mon lit‚ je pensais profondément et de façon provocante à ma Xena quand je stimulais mon propre sexe.

Une semaine plus tard‚ Demi reçut un rapport sur l'opération militaire en dehors de Rome. Bahri et moi étions assis et avions accordé à Demi toute notre attention quand il lut à voix haute le rapport du Commandant Palaemon.

_Nous mîmes les voiles le premier jour de Corinthe vers le golfe d'Achaïe jusqu'à l'île de Corfou où nous attendaient les navires de tête. Nous traversâmes ensuite la Mer ionienne jusqu'au village romain de Lecce‚ où nous prîmes le plus de nourritures et réserves possibles. Ensuite‚ nous naviguâmes du nord de la Mer Adriatique jusqu'au village de Foggia où nous laissâmes les navires puis nous avançâmes sur des chars et chevaux vers les Apennines. La Conquérant fit envoyer un message, par ses espions de l'ouest, à Marcus Aemilius Lepidus lieutenant de terrain du Gouverneur Octavius‚ que nos troupes étaient présentes en réaction aux sources d'informations que les légions de Marcus Antonius projetaient de renverser Octavius. Évidemment‚ c'était un mensonge. Nos sources d'espionnage nous avait informés qu'en fait Antonius voulait former une alliance avec Octavius‚ mais il avait senti qu'il devait rassurer Octavius en combattant le pouvoir Impériale ici. Nous savions tous qu'Antonius détestait Octavius‚ mais il détestait encore plus Xena la Conquérante._

_Octavius‚ était de la même souche que cet idiot et pathétique romain mort, César, qui avait gobé notre histoire haut la main. Avec nos fidèles troupes Romains, Étrusques, Sabine et alliés alimentant catapulte, chevaux et armures, nous avions réussi en premier à vaincre deux des trois légions plébéiennes d'Antonius présentes dans les Apennins. Cela n'avait pas été facile. Antonius avait réussi à lever une armée considérable de plèbe. Ils nous accueillirent sur le champ de bataille les premiers jours. Mais nous avions Xena la Conquérante. Aucune armée n'était assez forte pour elle. Dans les deux premiers mois de bataille, elle avait tué plus de 1 100 hommes. Nous avions fait tombé sept forts et postes militaires mis en place par Antonius et avions capturé plus de 200 prisonniers de guerre. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Lepidus envoya ses troupes Romaines arriver de l'ouest pour contre-attaquer les forces d'Antonius sur l'autre côté. Quand Lepidus intervint, nous avions fait une retraite temporaire pour laisser ces Romains débiles s'entretuer._

_Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu c'était le traître grec‚ Darphus‚ qui était le lieutenant de la Conquérante et connaissait très bien ses stratégies de guerre‚ et avait apparemment informé Antonius qu'Octavius quel serait notre plan. C'était Xena la Conquérante qui a trouvé qui était le traître quand elle a vu une discrète bannière levée‚ portant sa signature et ses armoiries‚ au milieu de ceux d'Antonius. Quand le message se diffusa dans les troupes de Lepidus et d'Antonius que nous avions l'intention d'augmenter un bastion impérial, le vent tourna pour nous et nous étions confrontés à deux armées romaines ennemies._

_Le moral des troupes ne faiblit jamais, notre Conquérante avait encore un autre plan à portée de main. Une centaine de ma garde impériale, Petracles et deux bataillons de soldats de Corinthe, l'accompagnèrent dans sa retraite jusqu'aux navires et vogua vers le nord du village de Pescarius. Chevauchant pendant plusieurs jours, ils trouvèrent le poste central où Antonius et Darphus avaient leurs commandes. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, mais ces chiens romains étaient devenus trop paresseux et suffisants et n'avaient été de taille avec leurs épées et leurs boucliers. Ils réussirent à tuer la plupart d'entre eux. La Conquérante captura elle-même à la fois Antonius et Darphus. Notre souveraine aurait pu les tuer tous les deux, mais elle les épargnés. Elle avait besoin d'eux pour les parader avec le reste de leur troupe et démontrer qu'elle et la Grèce étaient les plus grandes puissances du monde connu._

_Ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers les Apennins. J'avais été placé à la tête de ce qui restait de nos forces Romaines alliés et des autres alliés où nous combattions encore deux forces d'Antonius et d'Octavius. Notre Conquérante et ses troupes se dirigèrent vers l'Ouest, à Rome, où ils prirent d'assaut le palais du gouverneur et présenta nos prisonniers à Octavius lui-même. Xena la Conquérante demanda simplement à Octavius de faire un choix, rappeler son armée ou mourir. Octavius demanda aussitôt à Lepidus de rappeler les troupes. Puis ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'Est, avec Antonius et Darphus dans le sillage, à l'endroit où nous étions, au cœur de la bataille. Quand les troupes Antonius virent leur illustre chef traîner derrière le grand cheval de guerre Palomino, Argo, ils déposèrent immédiatement les armes. Beaucoup s'enfuirent comme des rats qu'ils étaient. D'autres choisirent de rester et de prêter serment d'allégeance éternelle à la Conquérante._

_Ne faisant plus confiance aux Romains sur leur accord‚ notre Majesté fit le nécessaire pour laisser sur place une armée grecque. Beaucoup d'hommes de ma Garde et de l'armée Corinthienne resteront. Nos alliés Romains, Sabine et Etrusques qui nous avaient aidés reçurent des commissions militaires de l'armée grecque nouvellement formées des Apennins._

_Nous mettrons les voiles de Foggia dans deux semaines. Nos deux navires de tête sont partis aujourd'hui. Nous avons gardé Antonius et Darphus avec nous pour les présenter devant un tribunal public à Corinthe. Nous avons perdu environ 40 pour cent de nos forces grecques ici‚ mais avons gagné une force locale d'une taille impressionnante. Octavius a perdu presque 80 pour cent de ses troupes au moment où Lepidus a battu en retraite et les forces d'Antonius ont été presque toutes détruites. Petracles a perdu son bras à l'épée contre un commandant de guerre d'Antonius. Ma jambe gauche est cassée. Et la Conquérante rentre dans son Royaume meurtri mais intact._

Quand Demi termina‚ il me donna un petit parchemin roulé et attaché avec un tissu de soie.

— C'est pour toi‚ ma chère‚ de la Conquérante.

Je me suis retirée dans un coin privé de la bibliothèque où j'ai ouvert le parchemin et lus :

— Salut ma Gabrielle… Quand tu le liras ça‚ nous serons en route sur les navires pour rentrer de notre mission. Cela a été une dure bataille‚ mais la partie la plus dure de tout cela, a été de me séparer de toi. Mon esprit s'empare des pensées constantes de toi‚ mon amour. Je sais que par le passé‚ après une guerre‚ je revenais à la maison comme un vil monstre. Je ne serai pas ce monstre cette fois-ci. Je ne peux pas attendre de tenir ton doux et beau corps dans mes bras et sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je t'aime plus que la vie et tout que j'ai fait‚ je l'ai fait pour toi, Xena….

**V. JOURNAL DR LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Il était une marque de chandelle après minuit quand j'arrivai à mon palais. Quand j'entrai dans ma chambre, à ma grande surprise, je trouvai Gabrielle endormie dans mon lit. J'étais si heureuse de la voir, mais j'étais également déçue. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille et me voie dans l'état où j'étais. J'avais été en guerre pendant pratiquement quatre mois. Mon corps était couvert de poussière, de sang séché et de minuscules fragments de peau, d'os, de cheveux et d'organes des morts. J'étais meurtris et couvertes de plaies, et ce bâtard de rat Darphus avait réussi à me faire une coupe nette sur le côté. Pour la peine Je lui avais cassé la mâchoire et coupais sa cuisse jusqu'à l'os avec mon chakram.

J'avais l'air et sentais la mort.

Je marchais doucement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'à côté et convoquai Mia qui dormait dans une chambre de l'autre côté. Elle s'était presque évanouie à ma vue. Je ne pensais pas avoir jamais eu l'air si mal en point après une bataille. Je murmurai un ordre pour qu'elle me préparer un bain avec herbes médicinales et des onguents spéciaux puis je détachai ma cuirasse bosselée, ma robe de bataille sale, mes jambières, gants et bottes. J'extirpais également de ma peau moite un morceau de tissu qui était resté relativement propre et intacte un petit foulard de soie appartenant à Gabrielle que j'avais volé dans sa chambre avant de partir de Corinthe. Je l'avais caché sous ma robe de bataille près de mon cœur et, au début, avant que ma propre odeur corporelle ne prenne le dessus, je sortais le bout de soie et le reniflais quand j'étais sûre que personne ne me regardait. Je le tendis à Mia pour qu'elle le mette dans mon bain.

Quand je terminais de me déshabiller‚ je laissais tomber accidentellement mon chakram sur le sol. Gabrielle se réveilla. Quand elle me vit‚ elle sauta du lit et accourue vers moi. Je l'arrêtais.

— Stop‚ Gabrielle‚ ai-je dit. Ne t'approche pas plus près.

— Mais Xena ? Je veux te serrer dans ses bras.

La chambre était sombre et elle ne pouvait pas me voir très clairement.

— Non, ne le fais pas, ai-je répondu. Je… je ne sens pas très bon, actuellement.

— Ça met égal !

Et avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter‚ elle lançait ses bras autour de moi. Maintenant elle était assez proche pour voir, sentir et absorber.

— Par tous les Dieux ! s'exclama-t-elle‚ en comprenant ce que je venais de dire.

Gabrielle ne m'avait jamais vu immédiatement après une bataille. Quand je rentrais au palais dans le passé, elle était toujours dans sa chambre ou ailleurs. Je l'appelais pour le service qu'après mettre nettoyée et fais soigner mes blessures. Maintenant, je me sentais dégoûtante. Je lui avais écrit une promesse que je ne lui redeviendrais pas en redevenant un monstre. Bien que je voulais dire quelque chose d'autre, mais cela aurait été à l'évidence encore un mensonge car elle était là, me regardant telle une créature vile et hideuse. Elle me libéra de son étreinte.

— Tu es blessée, me dit-elle.

— Pas trop. J'ai juste besoin de prendre un bain et de nettoyer mes dents‚ Gabrielle‚ ai-je répondu. Retourne au lit. Je vais venir te rejoindre dans un petit moment.

Elle se recula de moi, se détourna puis se remit au lit. Son expression parlait pour elle. _Oui, Gabrielle‚ c'est le monstre dont tu es tombée amoureuses_‚ pensais-je.

Pendant que je me lavais, je jetais des coups d'œil à Gabrielle. Elle s'était rendormie. Je l'observais. Ses douces jambes crémeuses s'étaient découvertes pendant son sommeil et ses seins souples montaient et descendaient sous le tissu au rythme de sa respiration. Je commençais à sentir une chaleur intense grimper entre mes jambes. Mon sexe commençait à palpiter et à devenir douloureux. Mon visage commençait à rougir. Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement. C'était un sentiment familier celui que je ressentais après chaque retour de bataille. L'adrénaline de la pure luxure et la négation du plaisir sexuel commencèrent à remplacer celle de ma soif de sang. La bête en moi s'était réveillée. C'était des moments comme cela dans le passé où Gabrielle avait cessé d'être Gabrielle, elle devenait juste une propriété féminine que je prenais de la manière dont je désirais. C'était de ce monstre dont je lui parlais dans ma lettre. J'avais été souvent violente avec elle parce que je voyais mes relations sexuelles avec elle comme une extension de mon combat sur le champ de bataille. Baiser était le dessert sucré qui accompagnait le repas complet de la guerre.

Quand je terminais de prendre mon bain, je sortis de la baignoire et me dirigea vers le lit. Je ne pris pas la peine de me sécher. J'enlevais à Gabrielle sa chemise de nuit. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait sur elle. Quand je vis ce magnifique corps devant moi, l'excitation déjà intense entre mes jambes grimpa et je sentis mon sang bouillonnait. Ma bête était prête pour l'attaque. C'est alors qu'elle se réveilla. Je restai durement sur elle et attrapa fermement ses poignets dans mes mains et tira ses bras violemment au-dessus de sa tête. Je grognai puis l'embrassai férocement. Elle essaya d'appeler mon nom, mais ma langue était profondément enfouie à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Quand elle rompit enfin le baiser, elle détourna brusquement son visage. Elle regarda à nouveau vers moi, et elle demanda simplement :

— Maintenant Xena embrasse-moi.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis je libérai ses poignets et pris son visage dans mes mains en lui murmurant des excuses. Ma merveilleuse Gabrielle avait efficacement tué la bête en moi, et l'avait remplacée par la passion douce d'une femme mortelle. Je l'embrassais doucement cette fois-ci. Nos langues se câlinaient l'une l'autre. Nous gémissions et je commençais à lui caresser les cheveux puis elle caressa les miens. Nous nous embrassions pendant un long moment avant de remuer nos hanches simultanément. Je sentis trois de ses petits doigts entrer en moi, alors je glissais ma main vers le bas et la pénétra aussi. Je voûtais mon dos quand je poussai en elle. Elle attrapa mon sein gauche dans sa bouche et le suça durement tandis que son bras gauche s'enroula autour de ma taille. Mon bras gauche soutenait mon poids pendant que les doigts de ma main droite glissaient dans et hors d'elle. Elle grognait quand elle prit mon sein droit dans sa bouche et commença à mordre mon mamelon. Gabrielle était la belle bête maintenant.

— Mon Dieux... Gabrielle... c'est si bon... ! ai-je dit entre deux gémissements.

Nous commencions toutes les deux à pousser de plus en plus vite. Avec ma main libre, j'attrapais une grande mèche de ses cheveux et la referma dans un poing. Puis je la regardai dans ses yeux verts noyés de désir et lui dit :

— Allez, donne-le moi. Laisse-moi l'entendre.

Sur ces paroles, Gabrielle laissa échapper un cri de jouissance. La tête rejetée en arrière et les veines de son cou palpitant. Alors que son sexe se refermait frénétiquement sur mes doigts, ma propre jouissance éclata. Je criai autant qu'elle juste avant de m'effondrer sur elle.

Je la serrai si fort contre moi après que je pensais lui avoir coupée la respiration.

Je me réveillai à la vue de Gabrielle assise en tailleur sur le lit‚ toujours nue‚ mangeant des cerises, elle me regardait fixement. Elle est si affreusement adorable.

— Bon après-midi‚ ma Lady‚ me dit-elle.

— Après-midi ?

— Oui…oui‚ répondit-elle. Tu as dormi 16 marques de chandelle. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fatiguée le plus‚ les champs de bataille ou moi ?

— Toi, lui ai-je répondu moqueusement‚ en souriant.

L'expression de Gabrielle devint sérieuse.

— Tu es blessée‚ Xena. Ces contusions et cicatrices semblent affreuses.

Elle regarda la blessure à l'épée qui avait été recousue.

— Et qu'est-il arrivé là ?

— Mon ventre a reçu un coup d'épée de Darphus‚ ai-je répondu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça en n'a l'air.

— L'as-tu tué ?

Je vis une expression sur son visage que j'avais vu un million de fois. Je n'arrivais pas encore à le définir.

— Pas encore‚ ai-je répondu. Il est dans les cachots du palais avec Antonius. Je leur rendrai mes respects à tous les deux bientôt.

Gabrielle baissa les yeux. À quoi s'attendait-elle ? C'était des traîtres à mon royaume. Ils ont fait la guerre contre mon Empire. Ils m'ont trahie. À quoi devais-je les condamner ? Au bannissement ? À l'emprisonnement à vie ? Non, l'exécution était la seule sentence. Elle le savait.

Je ne voulais pas penser à Darphus. Je ne voulais pas penser à la façon dont j'avais l'intention de le parader jusqu'à l'agora pour tous mes sujets corinthiennes puissent témoigner. Je ne voulais pas penser à la façon dont j'avais l'intention de le décapiter personnellement.

Je voulais encore faire l'amour à Gabrielle.

Je m'étais assise sur le lit puis retirais le bol de fruits à Gabrielle. Ensuite je lui relevai la tête avec mes doigts sous le menton.

— Tu sais que tu es très désirable quand tu manges des cerises, lui ai-je dit d'un ton séducteur. Je me penchai ensuite et l'embrassai. Pendant un instant, elle ne me répondit pas, puis je sentis sa langue goûtant la cerise entrer dans ma bouche. Je changeais de position, j'étais maintenant assise les jambes croisées devant elle. J'avais passé mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près. Elle décroisa ses jambes et les enroula autour de mon corps. La forte odeur de son sexe me chatouilla les narines. Elle saisit mes seins entre les mains pendant que je lui attrapais les fesses avec les miennes. Nos douces caresses continuèrent pendant un moment. Finalement, nous étions toutes les deux couchées côte à côte et face à face. Puis nous avions changé de position, elle était couchée sur moi. Ce fut une simple sensation, nos hanches bougeaient au rythme d'une danse sensuelle jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions chacune notre jouissance.

Plus tard, dans la salle de bain, je demandais à Mia de convoquer le garde du corps de Gabrielle. Quand il arriva, je l'appelais de la baignoire où je me prélassais avec Gabrielle entre mes jambes, son dos appuyé contre ma poitrine. Quand il se dirigea vers la baignoire et se prosterna en guise de salutation formelle, je croisai les bras autour du cou de Gabrielle au-dessus de l'eau, afin qu'il puisse les voir clairement. Je suppose que je marquais mon territoire.

— Avez-vous exécuté votre service honorablement‚ Caporal Garde ? me je suis renseignée.

— Oui, mon Seigneur.

Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par deux femmes nues s'embrassant dans un bain.

— Gabrielle‚ ai-je demandé à l'oreille de mon amour‚ A-t-il exercé ses fonctions de garde du corps avec l'honneur ?

— Oui, ma Lady‚ il l'a fait.

— Très bien‚ ai-je continué. Vos services ne sont plus nécessaires à ce poste‚ Caporal Garde‚ je demanderai que vous soyez réassignées à la sécurité du palais dans le commandement de Palaemon. Vous devez d'abord être formé à cette fonction‚ mais je suis persuadée que vous vous en sortirez.

L'expression du jeune homme démontra qu'il exultait de joie.

— Merci‚ Majesté‚ répondit-il avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

— Vous pouvez disposer, Caporal Garde.

— Waow, se dit-il. Je suis désolée‚ je veux dire‚ par votre volonté‚ Conquérante !

Il s'inclina rapidement et sortit brusquement de la chambre. Gabrielle gloussa.

— Bahri est si étrange‚ Xena.

— C'est un sodomite‚ ma chère‚ l'ai-je informée. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait jamais de sueur sur son front ou une grosse bosse dans son ptéryge quand il était devant nous.

Gabrielle se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux.

— Oh non‚ Xena‚ m'informa-t-elle. Il ne l'est pas. C'est un homme à femmes.

Puis, elle se retourna.

J'avais peur pour le moment de me renseigner plus en profondeur.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de marques chandelles avant la fin de la journée, je décidais alors de les passer avec ma Gabrielle. Nous avions mangé un énorme repas et nous nous sommes promenées main dans la main dans les couloirs du palais et dehors pendant qu'elle me racontait sa vie ici sans moi. Bien sûr, elle avait insisté pour que je rende visite aux guérisseurs du palais pour que mes blessures soient examinées pour écarter tous risques d'infection. A la nuit tombée, nous retournâmes à ma chambre... notre chambre... pour une soirée nourriture et vin et, je l'espérais, une nuit de sérieux plaisirs amoureux. Gabrielle était bien évidemment très détendue, parce qu'elle avait bu quatre coupes pleines du liquide fermenté. L'ivresse avait commencé dès le second. Gabrielle est un peu bavarde. Mais avec le vin quelle avait bu, elle était devenue un peu plus bavarde.

Nous étions assises sur le lit et Gabrielle devenait plus folâtre avec ses mains sur moi quand elle me raconta encore et encore ce qu'elle avait fait avec Bahri en mon absence. Je détestais l'admettre que je n'y accordais pas beaucoup d'attention. C'était partiellement du désir, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle était tellement belle, même dans cet état, et je regardais son doux visage et son magnifique corps quand elle me parlait et me caressait innocemment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose qui me sorte de mes rêveries induites par ma Gabrielle.

— Bahri m'a beaucoup questionné sur toi et moi ‚ marmonna-t-elle. Tu sais‚ au sujet de nous.

— Que lui as-tu dit ?

J'essayais de rester calme‚ mais déjà je n'aimais pas où cela allait.

— Oh‚ rien‚ me répondit-elle entrecoupé de petits rires ivres. Il ne comprend pas comment je peux te désirer‚ tout en étant pas saphique. J'aime bien‚ 'alors pourquoi pas la désirer ?' Regarde-toi‚ Xena. Tu es… Tu es absolument magnifique. Tes cheveux noirs sont soyeux‚ ta peau est lisse‚ tes muscles‚ ton visage si irréel et ces yeux bleus… mon Dieux ! Tu es si belle !

Gabrielle commença à frotter sensuellement mes cuisses avec ses mains douces.

— Je lui ai demandé s'il te désirait, tu sais.

— Oh ? ai-je demandé en tempérant ma fureur. Et qu'a-t-il répondu mon Caporal Garde ?

— Oh‚ il a répondu‚ 'elle est parfaite et tous‚ mais je n'aime pas les femmes si grandes et si mortelles'. C'est vraiment un idiot, termina-t-elle, suivit d'un peu plus de gloussement.

Ma question suivante leva un sourcil de Gabrielle.

— T'es-tu demandée s'il te désirait ?

Il y eut une pause.

— Euh‚ non, dit-elle finalement. Mais je doute sérieusement qu'il le soit‚ Xena. Pourquoi me désirerait-il ?

Puis elle me saisit par les épaules et me planta un fort baiser sur mes lèvres.

— Veux-tu faire l'amour‚ ma Lady ?

— C'est une question stupide‚ Gabrielle‚ ai-je répondu. Je veux toujours te faire l'amour.

— Ma Lady‚ dit-elle avec une certaine fierté, que je crois qu'ensuite il n'y eut plus aucunes paroles sortant de ses jolies lèvres‚ hormis des gémissements passionnés‚ pour les deux marques de chandelle suivantes.

Ce dernier round d'extase sexuelle épuisa ma Gabrielle déjà enivrée. Quand nous nous trouvions dans les bras l'une de l'autre‚ le sommeil était prêt à nous prendre quand Gabrielle me dit quelque chose qui me fit ouvrir grand mes yeux.

— Tu sais ce qu'il a fait cet idiot‚ Xena ? marmonna-t-elle très doucement quand Morpheus ainsi que la stupeur de l'ivresse la réclama rapidement. Il a payé une courtisane Persane pour qu'elle danse sur mes genoux dans une taverne. Cela m'a fait vous penser à toi. Mmmm… délicieuse Xena. Peut-être que je suis saphique, rit-elle sottement puis réduite au silence par le sommeil.

J'attendis jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que Gabrielle dormait profondément, et puis je dégageai doucement mon corps de son étreinte et me dirigea vers la caserne de la Garde Impériale. Quand je trouvai Bahri endormi dans son rack, je le saisis par sa chemise de nuit et le traîna dehors jusqu'à l'arrière des casernes. Il se réveilla mais ne protesta pas, d'être traité aussi brutalement. Quand je le mis sur le dos, je lui détournai le visage, puis le jetait contre le mur. J'appliquai deux doigts de chaque main, sur les points de pression fatale sur son cou.

— J'ai coupé la circulation du sang jusqu'à ton cerveau, toi le bâtard de rat. Maintenant, je vais te regarder mourir.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez‚ Conquérante‚ supplia-t-il entre deux souffles.

— Alors c'est quoi, putain de vermiceau ?

— Je suis une femme ! hurla Bahri entre deux respirations. Une femme !

Je libérai immédiatement les pressions et déchirai la chemise de nuit de Bahri qui révéla deux courbes féminines et deux mamelons marron durcis me regardant fixement. Elle essayait désespérément de récupérer l'air qu'elle avait perdu. Je la soulevai par sa chemise.

— Pourquoi ce secret‚ Bahri ? ai-je demandé‚ en regardant ses grands yeux marron. Les femmes peuvent servir dans ma Garde Impériale.

— Oui, mon Seigneur‚ répondit-elle‚ en respirant encore difficilement. Ce secret a commencé il y a onze ans sur un navire pirate à Abou Simbel.

Je compris.

— Je suis désolée‚ mon seigneur‚ continua Bahri. Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai amené Gabrielle à la _North End Tavern_. Je n'ai pas voulu vous manqué de respect‚ Conquérante. Vous comprenez, je suis saphique‚ comme vous‚ comme elle. Même si elle est dans le déni à ce sujet. Vous lui manquiez et j'ai juste voulu qu'elle s'amuse un peu. Et je ne l'aime pas de 'cette' façon‚ Conquérante. Gabrielle est une amie. Je ne représente rien pour elle‚ mon Seigneur‚ je jure sur ma vie sur le Royaume.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Quelque chose se passait à l'intérieur de moi et je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

— Retournez au lit‚ Bahri‚ ai-je dit‚ en sentant un pincement dans ma poitrine.

— Demain‚ je vous ferai réaffecter aux casernes féminines. Vous n'avez plus besoin de cacher votre sexe plus longtemps.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante, dit-elle‚ en resserrant sa chemise déchirée devant elle quand elle partit.

Quand elle s'éloigna‚ j'ajoutai :

— Je m'excuse de vous avoir frappé et… et les trucs de pression.

Elle examina son épaule et s'inclina légèrement avant de repartir son rack. Je crois qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer.

Sur le chemin de retour à ma chambre, je trouvai Gabrielle marchant rapidement vers moi dans le couloir. Elle était tout juste vêtue d'un de mes gigantesques péplos royales, qu'elle avait évidemment attrapé à la hâte, elle était visiblement secouée et en pleur. Quand elle me vit, elle courut vers moi et me saisit par les bras avec ses petites mains.

— Xena ! dit-elle‚ les larmes coulait de ses yeux furieux. Dis-moi s'il te plaît que tu n'as pas tué Bahri… s'il te plaît !

— Je n'ai pas tué Bahri.

Ne cherchant pas immédiatement à savoir d'où je venais, Gabrielle m'attrapa dans une étreinte et commença une litanie d'explications et d'excuses concernant Bahri. Maintenant, je savais pourquoi ma poitrine avait été si tendue. J'avais presque tué, une personne importante dans la vie de Gabrielle. Ils étaient de bons amis, comme elle et Demi. Mais Bahri remplissait un autre besoin à Gabrielle son besoin d'avoir un compagnon platonique de son âge et de son sexe, même si Gabrielle n'était pas encore au courant du sexe de Bahri à ce moment-là. Je réalisais la douleur de la perte que j'aurais créé, l'irréparable douleur, l'irréparable colère, si j'avais amené cette jeune femme loin d'elle. Et pour quoi ? Ma fureur injustifiée ? Mon insécurité ? Ma jalousie ? Mes hypothèses stupides ? Ma poitrine commença à céder et je lui rendis l'étreinte et me mit à pleurer dans ses cheveux. Je la retins et je me rendis compte aussi que j'allais presque faire la même pitoyable erreur une deuxième fois.

Quand elle s'arrêta‚ elle leva les yeux vers moi.

— Où es-tu allée‚ alors ?

— J'étais partie tuer Bahri‚ ai-je avoué.

Je me suis sentie coupable aussi.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as arrêtée ?

— ELLE l'a fait.

Gabrielle eut un air perplexe seulement un instant, puis il s'effaça. Alors elle baissa le visage sur mes seins et se remit à pleurer. Une larme de mes yeux tomba sur son épaule marquée.

Le lendemain matin, je rendis visite à Darphus dans les cachots du palais.

— Bonjour‚ Darphus‚ lui ai-je dit à travers les barreaux de la cellule. Apprécies-tu ton logement ?

La cellule de Darphus était petite, sombre et dégageait une odeur putride. Il n'y avait pas de lumière venant de l'extérieur et l'air stagnant était insupportable faute d'aération. En raison de mes diverses blessures qu'il m'avait faites, il semblait revenir de l'Enfer. Mis à part le bandage mal enroulé autour de sa jambe, il était complètement nu. Je l'avais enchaîné aux poignets et aux chevilles. Ses bras étaient tendus vers le haut et ses jambes étaient écartées d'une longueur de bras, il ressemblait à un 'X'. Il n'avait pas été mis dans cette position pour rien. Les esclaves prisonniers le nourrissait de pain et d'eau et avait placé un seau en dessous de ses pieds pour la défécation. Il était forcé d'uriner sur le sol.

— Va te faire foutre‚ salope ! éructa-t-il à demi-étouffé par sa mâchoire cassée.

— Ne t'inquiète pas‚ 'lieutenant'‚ tu ne devrais pas souffrir beaucoup trop long, ai-je raillé. Tu sais‚ que tu étais minable dans un lit Darphus‚ mais quand je couperai cette hideuse tête‚ je crois que je vais finalement avoir une telle charge émotionnelle. Que cela pourrait même être sexuel.

— Vas-y‚ salope. Ce n'est pas fini‚ répondit-il. Tu as gagné cette première manche, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un va enterrer votre cul de harpie. Je sais que ça va arriver. Peut-être ce sera un de tes hommes sodomite qui va baiser ton cul. Peut-être ces idiots de Romains vont réessayer. Ou peut-être ces porcs de Persans arabes‚ ou les yeux bridés ou les Egyptiens ou les Maures‚ ou leurs cousins au visage noir du sud. Peut-être cette petite putain suceuse de chatte qui te baise le cerveau jour et nuit et t'as transformée en tas de merde pleurnichard d'hydre‚ prête à se faire prendre. Oui‚ Xena la Conquérante‚ j'ai entendu parler d'elle. 'La petite esclave blonde de la Conquérante baise la Conquérante'. J'ai entendu dire comment elle travail ta pervers chatte saphique.

— Ouvrez les barreaux‚ ai-je ordonné calmement au gardien de prison.

J'entrai dans la cellule et frappai une fois Darphus, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Je secouai ma main de douleur‚ et j'ordonnai au gardien de s'assurer qu'un des gardes lui donne vingt coups de fouet quand il se réveillerait.

Je retournai dans les couloirs principaux du palais jusqu'à ma chambre pour être avec la femme que j'aime.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. Le palomino est une couleur de robe d'apparence dorée chez le cheval, souvent vue par erreur comme une race.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de l'épisode III<strong>

_A suivre dans l'épisode IV : Darphus' Revenge_


End file.
